Princess Luciana
:"I've always dreamed of marrying somebody I love... and who loves me!" :—Luciana Princess Luciana is a supporting character in Barbie as The Island Princess. She is the daughter of Queen Ariana, and she is voiced by Candice Nicole . Story In the film, Luciana was chosen to be the fiance of Prince Antonio since he had to marry a princess. Their relationship didn't work out because Antonio has feelings for Rosella, and Luciana didn't have much in common with him. In the end, Luciana doesn't marry Antonio, and it is revealed that she likes the man seated next to her at Rosella and the Prince's wedding. Luciana has a light brown cat named Pearl. Personality﻿ As King Peter explains, Luciana is "beautiful, talented, and from an impeccable royal family". Luciana is creative, and she loves to play the harp, paint, write and sing. She is polite and gentle, as well as helpful, and she goes against her mother to do what is right. Luciana also cares for animals. She loves to read books and poems, especially romantic ones. She dreams of falling in love with someone who loves her. She is also very romantic, and when it comes to romance and love, Luciana is a true genius. Luciana is not very adventurous for she would rather stay in the comfort of her own home. Luciana is shown to be fairly intelligent at times, but is more book-smart than street-smart. She is also very honest. Appearance General Appearance Luciana has light skin, chestnut hair, and light brown eyes.she wears light red lipstick and pink eye shadow. Her Purple Gown Luciana is seen in a purple gown in a majority of the movie. The sleeves of the dress are puffed at the shoulder and are long with purple mesh on the ends. The bodice has a pattern down the middle with golden trim. The skirt is purple with a purple middle and has golden stripes. Luciana wears purple heels. Her Wedding Dress When Luciana is about to marry Antonio, her dress is white with puffed sleeves and golden trim. The bodice has a pink patten and a light purple jewel in the center. The skirt is long and white. She has three bows at the bottom of her dress. This dress is very similar to her purple dress. Trivia *Luciana's dress can be seen in Barbie & The Diamond Castle.﻿ *In reality Luciana and Antonio wouldn't make a good couple since Antonio loves traveling and exploring, while Luciana doesn't like any of his hobbies and prefers to stay home, paint, or watch opera. *Luciana's name means light, which describes her personality pretty well. *At Antonio and Rosella's wedding it can be seen that Luciana had fallen in love with a young man that looks like Julian from Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper. *Luciana's Father was mentioned by Ariana but because he was deceased, he never appeared. *Luciana is similar to Delancy in the way both their mothers used them for their own selfish gain. Both went against their own mothers to help the main protagonist and have their own happy endings. However, unlike Delancy, Luciana is helpful and kind to Rosella. Gallery Luciana at Tea Party.png|Luciana sitting Luciana.png|Luciana holding a book Luciana wedding.png|Luciana at her wedding Luciana2.png|Luciana Luciana and Pearl.png|Luciana and Pearl Luciana1.png|Luciana being doubtful Audience.png|In the audience Luciana's wedding.png|Luciana getting married Tea Party.png|Luciana at the tea party 41XVokPs5xL.jpg|Luciana as a doll Luciana-character info.jpg Luciana.jpg|Luciana meeting her rightful husband Category:Princesses Category:Barbie as The Island Princess Characters Category:Sidekicks